


On The Spot

by AchievementHunterCheryl



Series: Ryan The Rogue [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHunterCheryl/pseuds/AchievementHunterCheryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Part 3. Jack vs. Ryan. But what happens when an unlikely source pops up? This one is for Joe, Fallz and Dmitri, who wanted me to keep this certain someone alive. You guys got your wish.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On The Spot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Part 3. Jack vs. Ryan. But what happens when an unlikely source pops up? This one is for Joe, Fallz and Dmitri, who wanted me to keep this certain someone alive. You guys got your wish.

You knew Jon was alone. You hated leaving him alone at the house, because you didn’t know if someone would find you guys in your safe house. You should’ve abandoned it a while ago, but Jon loved being in Antigua, and you loved catering to the whims of Jon, but you felt something was off. As you carried the groceries in from the car, you surveyed the surrounding areas. And that’s when you saw it. It was super far off in the distance, but it was there.

A cargo bob.

And that’s when you knew. Jack had finally come. It had been a month since you had taken out Gavin, and it had gone quiet. Too quiet for your taste. You grabbed the long knife you’d taken off of Gavin and held it up. You walked into the house and you saw Jon, standing there at gunpoint. And you saw Jack holding him hostage.

“Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up.”

“Jack, leave Jon alone.”

“Why should I, Ryan? You came for Geoff, and Gav. You’re pulling apart the team.”

“Because you guys are coming after the one thing I love! Jesus Christ, you guys are psycho!”

You yell, walking towards Jack. She held the gun even tighter against Jon’s forehead and that’s when you knew you couldn’t move any further. You kept Gavin’s knife in your hand, and you knew that you needed to remain as calm and possible, and not spook Jon. But you also knew that Jon had a knife in his boot pocket. You knew that Jon was trying to plan an escape route.

“Not psycho. Just grieving. You were one of us, Ryan. And you turned your back on us. For what? A little traitor cock?”

“Traitor cock? Traitor cock? Fuck you, Jack!” 

Jon said, elbowing Jack in the stomach. You watched as he scrambled. Jon grabbed the knife out of his boot and turned back to you smiling. You walked over to him and kissed him deeply on the mouth and grinned, pulling back. Jon turned to you and you nodded, before heading towards the door. 

“For three years, I sat quietly by while you gave Ryan shit about being with a member of a rival team. Even when I left FunHaus, you still continued to relentlessly bully him, and tease him, and give him all kinds of shit that you didn’t deserve! And I let it slide. I’ve known of Ryan’s plans for awhile now. He doesn’t keep anything from me. Why do you think I’ve stayed as long as I did? You see, Jack. While you guys were busy heisting the banks and stuff, Ryan and I were planning our own thing. We even brought along a friend or two.”

You heard Jon say. You smiled as Jeremy and Doll walked in the door. You saw Jack’s eyes widen and that’s when you chuckled. Jeremy and Doll were not only known associates of the Fake AH Crew, but friends. And that’s when you grinned wickedly.

“Meet the two newest members of The Spot. Doll and Jeremy wanted to join right away. When Jon and I told them that we were planning to bring down the Fake AH Crew, they had their own reasons for joining.”

“Also, we tried getting Ray, but his loyalty lies with the Fake AH Crew, and we have no beef with him. So, Jack…here’s the deal. We’ll kill you here. And then we’ll fly to my safe house in Barbados. Michael and Ray will never see us.”

You smiled at Jon before walking over and kissing him one more time. You turned to Jeremy and Doll and smiled wickedly.

“Doll, get the rope. Jeremy, you got stickies?”

“Do I have stickies…Ryan, I always have stickies.”

“Good. Go sticky the helicopter. Come on Jack, prepare to meet your fate.”

You said, tossing the rope to Doll. She grabbed Jack’s hands and secured her tightly, knowing that Jack was going to meet her fate in the loudest way possible. You watched as Doll and Jeremy led Jack to the helicopter. You watched as Jack got hoisted into the helicopter and Jeremy started it. He watched as Jeremy grabbed Doll and they made a run for it, coming back over to you just as the helicopter exploded. 

“Goddamn it, look at that fucking light show.”

You exclaim. You look at Jon who has a look of sheer arousal on his face. You leaned in and whispered to Jon seductively.

“I know what you want. Be a good boy and tell Jeremy and Doll that we’re ready to leave. And pack your bag. You know which one.”

You said with an authoritative tone in your voice and a playful gleam in your eye. Jon knew what that meant, as you reached down and teasingly squeezed Jon’s ass. You smiled at him and watched as he turned to you.

“Oh god, Daddy. Yes.”

Jon said, running away from you. You knew what you needed to do next. You needed time to be with Jon. Completely. Just you and him. It was time to make the all important step in your relationship. And planned to take out Michael too. But first, Jon was your priority.


End file.
